erindringer_fra_en_okokritiker_errare_humanum_estfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Vitality and Self-interest
Procesfilosofi Procesfilosofien opstod som filosofisk retning i slutningen af 1800-tallet, hovedsageligt båret igennem af den hollandsk-jødiske filosof Baruch de Spinoza. Kort fortalt gik Spinozas filosofi på, at verden er en ontologisk flade, med den eneste substans værende Gud. Alt, både mennesker og natur, er underkastet guddommelige love (Ethica). Procesfilosofien som den kommer til udtryk i Jane Bennetts værk Vibrant Matter, dækker over forestillingen om, at alting i verden er i en dynamisk forandringsproces. Alt er becoming - altså ikke fast værende, men skiftende form, substans, mening. ' In a world of lively matter, we see that biochemical and biochemical-social systems can sometimes unexpectedly bifurcate or choose developmental paths that could not have been foreseen, for they are governed by an emergent, rather than a linear or deterministic causality. ' I ovenstående citat fra teksten indikeres det, at der er en vigtighed i, og en nødvendig forståelse af, at de uforudsete kollapser eller ændringer som sker i naturen skaber nye konstellationer, og at denne måde at anskue alting som en konstant og uforudset foranderlig proces gør, at vi skal finde et alternativ både til ideen om naturen som en målrettet, harmonisk proces, og ideen om naturen som en blind mekanisme. Epikur beskrev universet som et uendeligt rum bestående af atomer, som en gang imellem støder sammen og kollapser, og på denne måde dannes noget nyt. “At fjerne dualisme” Dualitet som begreb skal forstås sådan, at der er to tilstedeværende genstande, som har modsatrettede tendenser. I sin diskussion om, hvad ‘New Materialism’ er, snakker Jane Bennett om at fjerne dualismen. Men hvad mener hun med det? Førhen har den gængse opfattelse af samspillet mellem mennesket og alle væsener og organismer i verden været, at alt er indsat i et hierarki. Nogen ting er bare understillet andre, og der er sjældent tvivl om, at mennesket skal placeres højt - hvis ikke øverst - i dette hierarki. Det er det, Jane Bennett mener, at vi skal gøre op med. Denne opfattelse af, at der er noget, der er ‘bedre’ end andet’. Det er dualiteten mellem mennesket og naturen - mellem subjekt og objekt. Mennesket er på lige linje med alt det andet, der eksisterer i verden. På denne måde kan man altså sige, at det ontologiske felt skal gøre flat. Der er ikke forskel på den grundlæggende måde, noget kan være til på. All forces and flows (materialities) are or can become lively, affective and signaling. And so an affective, speaking human body is not radically different from the affective, signaling nonhumans with which it coexists, hosts, enjoys, serves, consumes, produces, and competes. (Vibrant Matter: A Political Ecology of Things) Mennesket har en tendens til at distancere sig selv fra naturen og se sig selv, som noget enestående. Men Jane Bennett, sammen med andre, påpeger, at mennesket i sig selv, ikke er en enkelt organisme. Mennesket består af en masse små bestanddele; der flyder blod i vores åre, der er organer, et hjerte, en hjerne et par lunger, og går man endnu dybere, beboes vores krop af millioner af bakterier.